Coffee evenings
by FranniRokudo
Summary: William Lennox, each time looking at a mug of hot coffee (necessarily with milk), all the while remembering it. His constant and smiling Sam Witwicky. And why it happened, only the hell knows! Something kind of old habits and traditions - some of the time rather weak coffee smell began to remind him. The major thought almost every night before boy s coming.


_Никогда не бывает больших дел без больших трудностей._

_Вольтер._

Уильям Леннокс, каждый раз глядя на кружку горячего кофе (обязательно с молоком), всё время вспоминал его. Его, неизменного и улыбчивого Сэма Уитвики. А почему так повелось, чёрт его знает. Что-то из рода давних привычек и традиций – с какого-то того времени некрепкий кофейный запах стал напоминать его. Об этом майор задумывался практически каждый вечер перед приходом парнишки.

И вроде, с другой стороны, зачем пить кофе вечером? А Уильям уже привык – зато сил прибавлялось, которые потом иногда были нужны. Это вспоминалось не без усмешки. Сейчас был восьмой час; Сэм был как всегда непунктуален. Это Леннокс в нём тоже любил. И, пока ждал, решил сделать кофе – любимое кофе, которое, в общем-то, никакими особыми вкусовыми качествами не отличалось, зато было как-то памятно. Мужчина не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь в нём самом была и доля романтизма; но сейчас он был словно сам не свой. Причины этого и все ответы на вопросы были уж давно известны, правда, Уильям до сих пор не мог принять это за действительность. Не мог принять того, что месяцев шесть назад осознал для себя одну странную вещь: он, женатый и имеющий ребёнка человек, влюблён как мальчишка, причём ладно бы, если в какую-нибудь красотку, так нет же, в парня, в этого парня, в Уитвики! Тогда это было шоком для него. А потом и для Сэма... Что было дальше, мужчина и сейчас не хотел вспоминать. Это было и смешно, и абсурдно, и местами грустно, а в большинстве своём – как-то слишком мило. Но в итоге и парень признался наконец, что тоже, возможно, сошёл с ума, но...

Уильям помнил ту милую улыбку – так мог улыбаться только Уитвики – и его карие тёплые глаза. В его жизни доселе не было таких моментов; казалось, как только сумасбродный парень вошёл в неё, то всё перевернул с ног на голову.

Думая об этом, Леннокс заваривал кофе и готовил кружки – своя, красная, и его, чисто жёлтая. Почему-то с Сэмом ассоциировался именно этот цвет: может, из-за позитива, что было неотъемлемой чертой парня. Помнится, в тот злосчастный день они тоже решили выпить кофе, как раз именно вечером; вот, кажется, майор и отыскал исток их давней привычки.

Уильям любил эти вечера, пускай длиной всего в час, особенно сейчас, летом, когда можно спокойно выйти на террасу и насладиться закатом. А закат был именно с этой стороны дома – тогда кухня наполнялась непередаваемым золотом и какими-то счастливыми, с ноткой тоски воспоминаниями. Наверное, это называется ностальгией. Мужчина не был подвержен таким сантиментам, но то, что было и творилось в его квартире, давало огромный отпечаток и на него самого. Всё-таки чуть-чуть, а прошлого Леннокса в нём со старанием выживали; и делал это никто другой, как Сэм. И Уильям впервые позволил сотворять с собой такое – ей-богу, даже когда женился, вёл себя не так. Впрочем, своего положения он не стеснялся; на некоторое время разошёлся с женой ввиду некоторых других обстоятельств, хотя усердно помогал им с ребёнком, чуть ли не каждодневно. Но жил один. И уже не мог думать, что вернётся.

Этот мальчишка... этот мальчишка, с которым приятно не только пить кофе, совсем перешёл на первый план; нет, это была не страсть – майор считал, что в его возрасте это уже слишком смешно, но что-то другое... что-то даже намного крепче тех намерений, с которыми он решался жениться. А если честно, Уильям Леннокс впервые запутался. Он попадал во многие жизненные передряги, часто его жизнь висела на волоске, и он тем не менее находил выход, однако в сложившейся ситуации он понял впервые, что попросту слаб. Что силён только в каких-то неординарных условиях, на полях боя, а в обыденной своей жизни даже лёгких проблем решить не может. Вот уже как полгода.

Отщелкнувшаяся кнопка на чайнике вернула его к реальности; Уильям достал с полки пачку кофе и насыпал поровну в две кружки, потом добавил по одной ложке сахара в каждую и залил кипятком. Но не до краёв.

Раздался звонок в квартиру. Ещё ни разу обыкновенное дзиньканье не становилось ему приятным, но это... впрочем, Леннокс знал, что его история вся построена на каких-то исключениях и парадоксах. Оставив две ароматно дымящиеся кружки, мужчина пошёл открывать, по дороге неловко решив продолжить свою мысль.

Развод не вариант. Уже сколько раз над этим бился и понял, что уж лучше по отдельности и так, чем на всеуслышание и... с алиментами. К тому же, в давно приключившейся истории была виновата она и, в общем, она это признавала; однако по прошествии полгода его жёнушка всё-таки начинала подтрунивать над ним, говоря, что он слишком долго дуется. Даже спрашивала пару раз, уж не завёл ли он себе кого другого; если бы она только знала кого!.. Впрочем, положение его было странное и до жути неустойчивое. Но, думал он, открывая дверь, ради этих глаз, ради этого света можно было и пожертвовать им...

– Привет, Уилл, – раздалось тихо, ласково, но как-то так, когда в душе почему-то страдают. Леннокс это сразу понял, лишь поверхностно пробежав по мягким, но каким-то сконфуженным чертам лица.

– Проходи, – улыбаясь, говорил мужчина и отошёл в сторону; Сэм, усмехнувшись, прошёл в прихожую и сразу смешно зашевелил носом.

– Как всегда пахнет кофе! Не будешь сегодня спать? – хитро на него глянув, спросил парень. Уильям покачал головой, осторожно взял его за руку и потянул на себя, как бы спрашивая; ему казалось, что, раз они не виделись около недели, он обязан спросить разрешения. Будто бы расстояние успевало увеличиться между ними за это время. Уитвики тихо рассмеялся, аккуратно вытащил свою ладонь из его и беспардонно обнял его, прижимая к ближайшей стене.

– Можно, можно, – шептал он, а сам, привстав на носочки, припал к его губам, как-то слишком отчаянно впиваясь их и целуя до умопомрачения. Леннокс даже чуть не задохнулся от столь резкого поцелуя, но властно обнял парнишку, прижимая его к себе. Когда порыв закончился, мужчина, отстранившись, понял, что чем-то парнишка сегодня глубоко обеспокоен – даже карие глаза, впрочем, по-прежнему тёплые, были подёрнуты едва заметной плёнкой отчаяния и тихого горя.

– Пойдём. Заодно расскажешь, что случилось... – Уильям отстранил от себя Сэма насовсем и пошёл вперёд, с улыбкой на него оглядываясь. Уитвики поплёлся за ним.

– Всё узнал... и как это у тебя получается? – сузив глаза, с неподдельным интересом и даже завистью спросил парень, входя на кухню. Леннокс, залезая в холодильник, лишь выдал:

– Годы тренировок, что ты! – усмехнулся он, доставая молоко и разливая его по кружкам с кофе. Сэм насуплено хмыкнул и присел на стул. Уильям, развернувшись, усмехнулся вновь и, не отпуская кружек, кивнул в сторону террасы; Уитвики понял его без слов. Вскоре они уселись на плетёные кресла; мужчина поставил кружки на стеклянный столик. Парнишка чему-то поморщился и вдруг заметил:

– Как у тебя всё...

– Банально? Ожидаемо? – с улыбкой докончил за него Леннокс; Сэм изумлёнными глазами уставился на него, потом слегка смутился и хмыкнул, отведя голову в сторону.

– Нет, я не то хотел сказать... не совсем то. – Он замотал головой. Уильям лишь кивнул ему на кофе, намекая, что пора бы к нему приступить; Уитвики, видимо, ещё не позабыл того, что хотел сказать, но горячую кружку всё-таки взял и немного отпил.

– Я вообще совсем-совсем не то хотел сказать, а ты меня сбил, – раздосадованно произнёс Сэм, с удовольствием отхлёбывая кофе. – Да и знаешь, я в последнее время стал всегда говорить совсем не то, что думаю...

– О, это совершенно нормально! Даже странно, почему у тебя получается говорить всегда так чётко то, что транслируют тебе мысли. Я завидую, – улыбчиво хмыкнул Леннокс и нежно посмотрел на него, а потом вновь обернулся в сторону бьющего в глаза солнца.

– Не завидуй. Порой это ужасно. А ещё я... – Уитвики запнулся и быстрее запил будущие слова напитком. Уильям мельком на него посмотрел, но торопить не стал и решил дождаться, когда парень договорит сам. Спустя минуту Сэм это сделал.

– И совсем недавно, то есть сегодня, я... я сказал Карли, что нам надо расстаться. Когда она спросила, почему и что стало причиной, я ей сказал всё как есть. – Парень спокойно, но с каплей робости посмотрел на собеседника, ожидая его реакции. Реакция здесь могла быть только одной...

– То есть ты так и сказал, что якобы «Уж извиняй, Карли, но я встречаюсь с майором Ленноксом»? Так получается? – Уильям не мог скрыть искреннего изумления и вопрошающе глядел на Уитвики. Тот как-то слишком просто для сложившейся ситуации пожал плечами и неуверенно кивнул.

– Д-да. Так и сказал. Она... знаешь, я впервые видел её в таком необузданном гневе. Она наговорила мне кучу слов... очень обидных слов... – парень понурил голову; его вмиг погрустневшее лицо никак не клеилось с таким роскошным закатом и мягкими радостными лучиками, падающими на него. Леннокс впервые в жизни захотел прибить девушку, будь она тут. Конечно, позорное желание, но ничего с собой поделать он не мог – уж слишком ярко он представил и эту сцену, и эти слова, и её ярость...

– Потом гнев прошёл, и Карли стала упрашивать менять одуматься, вернуться к ней. Ну, ты знаешь мой ответ, раз я пришёл к тебе. – Сэм поднял голову и наивно-печально улыбнулся. Уильяму это было хуже, чем все его раны, полученные на полях боя, вместе взятые; он с гулким стуком поставил кружку на стол и упёр взгляд куда-то вниз, словно раздумывая. Немного подумав, он развернулся к нему и с жаром начал:

– Сэм, я ещё тебе и тогда говорил, на что мы идём! Я не просил ничего... не заставлял! Нет так нет! Я и не надеялся на такое счастье... – сдавленно улыбнулся, – но оно было лишь односторонним. И как я мог не догадаться сначала?.. – будто самого себя спросил Уильям и, прикрыв лицо руками, нагнулся вперёд, уперев локти в колени. Судя по звону, Уитвики тоже поставил кружку на стол, а потом надрывно и сдержанно вздохнул – майор знал, что так вздыхают, когда явно недовольны произведённым эффектом.

– Нет, опять не то, Уилл... – тихо сказал парень. – Я же предупреждал, что в последнее время говорю совсем не то, что на уме. Но я вовсе не хотел такого. Такого, чтобы ты бесполезно винил себя... – До плеча Леннокса дотронулась ладонь; тот оторвал руки от лица и тяжко взглянул на Сэма. – Послушай меня... я рад этому. – По губам прошла улыбка – действительно счастливая улыбка, без доли грусти или лицемерия. – Рад даже всем этим неурядицам и неприятным разговорам. Рад, потому что знаю, что, придя сюда, всегда смогу выпить чашечку кофе, рассказать всё тебе и успокоиться. – Уитвики поднял кружку и, усмехнувшись, сделал пару глотков. Майор тоже неловко улыбнулся, но явно перестать беспокоиться на этом не мог, поэтому лишь тоже схватил кружку в руки и, не отпивая, вдохнул любимый аромат.

– Пускай и неосознанно, Сэм, пускай и сам того не понимая, но всё же ты заставляешь меня стыдиться моей... неопределённости, – мужчина многозначительно глянул на своего возлюбленного; тот с минуту смотрел изумлённо, а потом так наивно рассмеялся, что Уильяму стало даже стыдно.

– Ах, ты об этом! – Он поставил кружку, встал и обошёл его, остановившись сзади и обняв его со спины. – Ты всегда до жути прямолинеен, а иногда бываешь таким двусмысленным... точнее, твои слова. Твои мысли, – шептал на ухо, прижимаясь крепче. – Знаешь, это так забавно. Но ты должен понимать, что меня всегда всё устраивало и устраивает в твоём положении. Я не могу и не хочу требовать таких напрасных жертв от тебя, как развод. Это слишком подорвёт твой статус...

– А жить двойной жизнью? Думаешь, это не подорвёт мой статус? – с промелькнувшим отчаяньем в голосе заявил Леннокс, вздохнув и дотронувшись до ладони Уитвики. – Сэм, это всё так сложно... я не хотел бы тебя впутывать.

– Я уже по-любому впутан, Уилл, – усмехнулся парнишка, коснувшись губами его шеи. – Точнее, оказался впутанным по самое основание, когда только встретил тебя.

– Правда, тогда ты был ещё глупым бабником...

– Хэй! – Сэм, распрямившись, толкнул мужчину в плечо и улыбнулся немного сконфуженно под громкий смех майора. – Ну-ну, зачем вспоминать прошлое? Мало ты посмеялся? – как бы с обидой говорил Уитвики, а на самом деле едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не засмеяться – своё прошлое он действительно считал немного глупым и пустым. И все его мечты тогда, кроме двух, были тоже пусты и глупы; только как-то с приходом в его жизнь майора он стал постепенно переосмысливать ценности, связанные с самым волнующим человечество чувством.

– А если возвратиться к теме, Сэм, то я... – Леннокс пристально глянул на него, – То я хочу разобраться самостоятельно. Пускай это тебя не тревожит. На самом же деле у меня есть давняя мечта: сбежать... – Уитвики, стоящий перед ним, опёрся о перила и тут же поморщился, словно проглотил нечто кислое.

– Это как-то низко, Уилл. Как бы мне ни хотелось, но... так просто убегать нельзя.

– Я это знаю, Сэм, знаю. Чтобы убежать, нужны веские причины, полная свобода и отдача всех нужных долгов, – говорил Уильям, загибая пальцы, а потом тоже встал и подошёл к перилам, устроившись рядом с парнем. – Первое у нас есть. Второе есть только у тебя, как, впрочем, наверное, и третье. А у меня этого самого важного-то и нет. – Он внимательно глянул на прищурившегося на солнце Уитвики и улыбнулся. – Но я обещаю, что смогу достать себе эти два недостающие элемента. А ты готов?..

– Спрашиваешь!.. – на полном серьёзе ответил парень, даже как-то обидевшись и отвернувшись на закат. – Я был готов к абсурду с самого начала. Ты меня предупреждал. – Скрытно улыбнулся; впрочем, майор эту улыбку почувствовал. – Я готов на всё, лишь бы эти вечера, пропитанные запахом кофе, которые мы из раза в раз не допиваем, продолжались вечно. Ну, не вечно – это уж как-то слишком из сказок, но хотя бы ближайшие пару лет точно.

– Тогда по рукам, – просто ответил Леннокс, будто не решал свою судьбу, а просто делал выбор: кофе с молоком или без. Хотя в чём-то эти выборы были схожи... Сэм даже на некоторое время оторопел и минуту не мог выговорить и слова, безмолвно выпучив глаза на абсолютно спокойного майора.

– Ты это... серьёзно, Уильям? – не на шутку взволнованно спросил он, пододвинувшись к нему. – Ты так просто это говоришь! Мне кажется, я знаю, какой ценой ты хочешь добиться свободы и отдачи всех долгов... моё мнение – лучше не стоит. – Его карие глаза смотрели твёрдо и ясно; глядя в них, Леннокс также начинал крупно сомневаться, хотя в его решении уже не было и доли сомнения.

– Почему, Сэм? Почему не стоит? – через несколько секунд натянутого молчания спросил мужчина, даже заинтересовавшись; подул свежий ветерок, а солнце, казалось, с каждой секундой бледнело и бледнело, позволяя горизонту всё больше поглощать себя. Уитвики уже смотрел не на него, а на угасающее светило, и был весьма задумчив.

– Потому что, Уилл, я чувствую, что это тебе выгоды в будущем не принесёт. Знаешь, только, конечно, не злись, но у меня стойкое предчувствие, что нам придётся расстаться, – увидев вопрошающий и недовольный взгляд, парень решил тут же пояснить: – Нет, это будет не наша воля, а воля обстоятельств. Я чувствую, что дальнейшие приключения пройдут без меня... уж так нужно. А значит, тебе придётся ближе сойтись со своей женой. К тому же, я вижу, ты её бесконечно уважаешь, получается, развод не самое лучшее, что может с тобой произойти. Если хочешь убежать, то помни, что это будет ненадолго; как отпуск, – Сэм улыбнулся. – Как хороший, прекрасный, полный разных счастливых моментов отпуск. Но отпуск. А они, знаешь, не длинные. Конечно, не две недели наше с тобой приключение будет длиться... но сколько-нибудь, а потом – закончится. И ты будешь должен вернуться обратно. И вновь начать жить с ней, спасать мир и воспитывать ребёнка. А я уже в этом участвовать не буду...

– Ты меня пугаешь, Сэм, – дрогнувшим голосом произнёс Уильям, взяв его ладонь, приблизив к себе и внимательно заглянув в глаза. – Уж не о... не о смерти ли ты говоришь? – Майор не помнил, сколько горечи и несчастья было в его словах; а Уитвики помнил, потому и не выдержал, в тот же миг обняв его.

– Я опять сказал как-то не так! Прости, Уильям... нет, это, слава богу, не смерть. Просто чувствую, что будут обстоятельства, при которых нам суждено будет долго не видеться, а ты должен будешь идти дальше один... или с женой, что вероятнее, – лихорадочно шептал ему на ухо Сэм, перемешивая слова с мелкими поцелуями и стараясь крепче прижаться к мужчине; сам он чувствовал, что заставил возлюбленного попереживать конкретно, поэтому решил тут же загладить свои неумелые слова. Леннокс, пребывая ещё в неприятном удивлении, неловко приобнял его, зарыв нос в его густых волосах.

– Сэмми... – вдруг также тихо начал он; Уитвики вздрогнул – от майора редко можно было услыхать Сэмми. – Сэмми, я и хочу верить тебе и даже верю, но это слишком... слишком неохота принимать за правду и ждать, когда же это наступит. И я понимаю, вроде бы... – говорил он, нежно проводя губами по его шее, – что мы сильные и должны выдержать это, но всё-таки это как-то вообще... не вяжется с действительностью. С вот такой вот сладкой действительностью. – Мужчина с улыбкой ощутил, как под его футболку забралась тёплая ладонь – Сэмми явно не отставал.

– Да, действительность, в которой мы живём, как-то излишне сладка... – на выдохе и уже шёпотом произносил Уитвики, хитро усмехаясь и поглаживая рукой по телу Леннокса, а сам с наслаждением откидывал голову назад, подставляя шею для поцелуев. – Но ты верно сказал, что мы сильные и сможем всё вытерпеть... главное, не забыть бы это в тот самый момент, когда придётся говорить финальное «Пока». Я не говорю «Прощай», а «Пока», слышишь? – Парень едва смог приоткрыть свои затуманенные глаза и глянуть на Уильяма; тот усмехался.

– Слышу, – коротко бросил он, опустив руку на ширинку его брюк, но не спеша расстёгивать. Сэм вздрогнул, прикусив губу.

– Ну всё, ты застал меня врасплох, майор... – признал он, чувствуя, как ловкие пальцы распознали напряжённый бугорок. – А ты заметил, что наши самые серьёзные разговоры всегда заканчиваются сексом?

– Заметил... – говорил Леннокс, быстро целуя его в губы, – и знал... и даже предполагал... Потому что серьёзность делает тебя сексуальнее...

– Или вообще не идёт нам к лицу, – ухмыльнулся Уитвики, стаскивая с него футболку и бросая в угол террасы. – Только, майор, давай всё-таки не будем совращать всю улицу... я знаю, у тебя новая мягкая кровать. Уже давно, а ты не приглашал меня испробовать.

– И всё-таки, Сэм, ты лишь глупый и наивный ребёнок... – Уильям слегка приподнял его и понёс в спальню.

– Только почему ты называешь меня майором? – бросив его на кровать и нависнув сверху, вдруг вспомнил Леннокс, стаскивая его брюки. – Это что, какие-то ролевые без моего ведома?

– Не-е-ет, – насмешливо протянул парнишка. – Это так, для антуража.

Ну, для антуража так для антуража. Уильям был не против. Очень не против...

В конце концов оторваться от парнишки ему удалось только в первом часу ночи. Новая кровать была успешно испробована и оценена Сэмом высшим баллом. Дыша как проклятый, он едва смог сказать:

– Пять с плюсом. Однозначно. – Майор откинулся где-то рядом и был в таком же положении. Усмехнувшись, он прикрыл глаза.

– Это только из-за меня пять с плюсом. Может, для спанья она и не так хороша...

– Посмотрим... – Уитвики лениво отвернулся на другой бок. – Если не понравится на ней спать, тогда и не будем на ней спать. Всё просто. Кровать для секса. Зашибись ты живёшь! У меня лично кровать была одна... – бессвязно уже бормотал он, засыпая. Леннокс малость недовольно цокнул и тихо пробормотал что-то о необходимости душа в такой момент, но что парень никогда в жизни до ванной и не доходил. Хотя, впрочем, это его устраивало. Что-то в копилку его самолюбия всё-таки уходило.

– Мы так и не договорили... вроде ты спишь только тогда, когда я советую принять тебе душ. Так что... на чём мы там остановились? – Сэм развернулся к нему и приоткрыл один глаз. Уильям, закинув руки за голову, смотрел вверх, изредка бросая взгляды на любовника. Тот крепко задумался над вопросом.

– Слушай, ты бы что-нибудь полегче задал. А то измучил меня и сам же ещё и требуешь чего-то серьёзного. И, по-моему, я уже всё тебе высказал... – Уитвики выдохнул, натянул на себя одеяло и повернулся на спину. – Я тебе сказал: лучше не разводись. Можешь сказать, что уезжаешь и уезжаешь надолго. Но не более. Главное, обеспечь как можно лучше свою дочку... у тебя же есть ребёнок, Уилл. Помни о нём. – Сэм вновь развернулся к нему и слишком серьёзно на него глянул. Леннокс хмыкнул, кивнул и мягко потрепал его по голове.

– Да, конечно я о ней помню. И очень её люблю...

– Ну, так вот! – вновь оживился парень, даже привстав на локте. – Дай им нужные суммы денег, найми няньку, обеспечь всем необходимым. И потом объяснись с ней... Но, прошу тебя, обо мне лучше не говори... – Уитвики нахмурился. – Я могу тебе придумать сотню адекватных причин для отъезда, только про меня не говори.

– Я даже не буду спрашивать почему... – вздохнув, прошептал мужчина и перевернулся в его сторону на бок. Их серьёзные, напряжённые взгляды встретились.

– Да...это у меня всё гораздо проще. Кроме тебя, все считают меня глупым бабником, – горько усмехнувшись, заметил Сэм. – Тебе же действительно не стоит пренебрегать браком...

– Потому что в каком-то неопределённом будущем он мне будет нужен. Я знаю, – устало докончил за него Леннокс. Уитвики улыбнулся, покачал головой и придвинулся к нему, быстро коснувшись губ.

– Ты недоволен и, возможно, не веришь мне... Однако я тебя уверяю, что это действительно, хотя и в нескором будущем, тебе поможет.

– Я верю... – тихо произнёс мужчина, обнимая Сэма. – Просто ты так говоришь... ладно, чёрт с ним! Давай спать. Я чертовски устал!

– Как? Майор Леннокс устал от такой ерунды? Может быть, тогда он зря майор? – весело подхватил парень, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати. Мужчина пробурчал в ответ что-то; впрочем, разобрать уже было нельзя – оба как-то слишком одновременно отключились, а после лишь лёгкий храп немного нарушал тишину.

center***/center

Через неделю Уильям смог устроить все свои дела; правда, лишь из-за Сэма он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не взять и не рассказать всю подноготную своей жене и не потребовать развод; но парнишка умолял, и, ради какого-то совсем необязательного, невозможного будущего мужчина устроил себе лишь мнимую свободу. Собственно, даже не ради этих туманных дней впереди, а ради Уитвики: майор посчитал, что раз тот так решил, значит, так и нужно – Сэм, знал Уильям не понаслышке, никогда не ошибался в своём выборе. А нынешний выбор даже не принадлежит кому-либо из них конкретному, он принадлежит им, а это уже большая разница. Впрочем, как и было сказано, Леннокс разобрался со всеми тяготившими его вещами и даже на удивление удачливо поговорил с женой. В итоге у него было около года на его дела и «Обязательно, Уилл, возвращайся, обязательно!». Последнее было произнесено, в общем, довольно искренно, и мужчина даже подивился, хотя решил раз и навсегда, что если реальность и будет похожа на сказанное Сэмом, то он, конечно, вернётся, но в жизни не полюбит больше эту женщину – осталось к ней, увы, только уважение, да и его немного... И все эти будущие, отвратительные поцелуи и не только – лишь для благополучия его дочери. Он не хотел, чтобы она росла без отца, в раздробленной семье; уж лучше пожертвовать своим счастьем. И чужим... что обиднее и больнее всего!

На это его вечно улыбчивый парнишка отвечал... грустной усмешкой и каким-то покорным взглядом. Он давно согласился и будто бы давно знал, что такое должно произойти. И будто давно готовился к такой жертве...

Это безумно тяжело, думал Уильям, но они справятся: ведь не навечно же расстаются? Всего лишь на какое-то одно приключение... Сэм говорил, что недолго, что даже не год, но потерпеть придётся. И Леннокс решительно согласился на любой срок: в конце концов, мужики они или нет? Правда, в некоторые счастливые моменты мысли о будущем отравляли происходящее, впрочем, уходили столь же быстро – Уильям находил вакцину в парне. В таком вот настроении они и отправились... кажется, в Европу. По многим странам и городам. И совершенно не важно где. Главное, чтобы те кофейные вечера оставались теми же, лишь только бы фон менялся. А остальное переменам было неподвластно, это уж точно...

– Хэй, о чём задумался? – весело спросил Сэм, возвращаясь из глубин апартаментов с двумя кружками. Уильям, сидя в кресле, едва смог оторваться от своих дум, глянул на парня и не сдержал улыбки: ему казалось, что грех думать в такое время о чём-нибудь вообще – нужно наслаждаться моментом! А момент был действительно великолепен...

– Да ни о чём важном, всё о ненужных пустяках... – беззаботно ответил мужчина, благодарно глянув на Уитвики и приняв из его рук кофе. Куда же без него! Будь они в любой части света, кофе – их неизменный спутник. Леннокс улыбнулся своим просветлевшим мыслям и глянул на красноватый закат – между прочим, в разных странах закаты были совсем разные, сильно отличались. Вот здесь, в Германии, он был больше красным, чем жёлтым или оранжевым; в Италии, где они были недавно, закаты отличались необыкновенным розоватым оттенком; во Франции заходы солнца были сплошь золотистые. А здесь – алые. Майору нравился этот цвет, хотя он и не был его любимым. Сэм, усевшись на скрипучее кресло рядом, тоже в первое врмя не произнёс и слова. Потом, словно решившись, обернулся к Уильяму и сказал:

– Я знаю, о чём ты думал... – Уитвики серьёзно на него глянул. – И я считаю, что это действительно пустяки и сейчас нам волноваться не о чем. Хотя отчасти мне понятны твои волнения... – Он тяжко вздохнул, глядя в свою кружку. – Может показаться, что времени у нас конкретно в обрез и что любовь наша... ну, ограничена. – Он кинул беглый взгляд на Леннокса, а потом обратил внимание на закат. – Но это всё неправда, Уилл...

– Я верю тебе. Впрочем, мне кажется, это и так должно быть понятно. Я верил безоговорочно тебе всегда. И уж в таком вопросе тем более... – Он поднял голову навстречу прохладному ветру. – Но, знаешь, это не может не волновать. Я стараюсь не считать месяцы, но если спросишь меня, сколько мы уже отдыхали, я тебе не задумываясь отвечу и в днях, и в месяцах. Я не могу перестать считать, сколько времени осталось до конца... уж такой я человек. Пускай я приготовлюсь к этому заранее...

– Никто же не говорит, что по истечению года нам навсегда придётся разойтись? – тепло улыбнувшись, весело глянул на него Уитвики. – Это будет, возможно, ещё не скоро. Просто через год нам нужно будет вернуться в Америку. Вот и всё. – Он беззаботно пожал плечами. – Нет смысла переживать, считать что-то. И там, я уверен, наша с тобой история не закончится... – Парень беззаботно похлопал майора по плечу. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, но явно было видно, что натянуто. И эта улыбка не прошла мимо Сэма, заставив его тяжко вздохнуть.

– И всё равно что-то волнует... впрочем, человек не может жить без проблем, хотя бы придуманных, верно? – ухмыльнувшись, сказал Уильям и с наслаждением отпил сладкого, крепкого напитка. – Не думаю, что это что-то такое, на что тебе стоит обращать внимание. – Уитвики сконфуженно вздохнул и последовал примеру возлюбленного – тоже сделал пару глотков кофе. Видно было, что ему хотелось что-то сказать... Но ни на языке, ни в голове эти самые нужные слова упорно не хотели появляться – всё время что-то мешало. Леннокс хмыкнул, понимая, что скорее всего ляпнул сейчас что-то слишком глупое – впрочем, в такого рода делах он был мастером. Он никогда в своей жизни не мог воспринимать всё двусмысленно, искать подтекст, стараться посмотреть сквозь строчки... жизнь приучила его глядеть на вещи буквально и, если случалась беда, принимать её как есть, без прикрас, не обволакивая её в метафоричные красивые формы; а всё почему? потому что время не бесконечно, ограничено, и это майор знал как никто другой. Он привык всегда смотреть на часы, на календарь и даже в самое своё счастливое время не мог не делать этого. И вроде знал, как это неправильно, но всё же...

Даже сейчас, под тёплыми лучами радости, под разрезающими небосвод алыми оттенками восторга, под прохладный ветерок уединения и под приятный, кофейный запах счастья, Леннокс не мог сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях, а всё старался забегать вперёд, рисуя на светлом небе картину не очень весёлого будущего. Видимо, его ждёт что-то серьёзное, какая-то миссия; наступит новая эпоха; но почему без Сэма? Майор краем глаза глянул на парня: тот сидел с всё ещё недовольным видом и отхлёбывал из своей неизменной жёлтой кружки. Наверное, мужчина зря сказал ему не обращать внимания – Уитвики хоть и младше его, а понимает намного больше. Он сам хоть и прошёл через многие испытания, бои, перестрелки, миссии, но, по факту, жизни-то и не знал – это теперь Уильям принимал покорно; зато парнишка, поучаствовав в паре-тройке спасений Земли, понимал куда больше, ведь жил не только этим, а ещё какой-то своей, весьма разнообразной жизнью... Леннокс представлял, хотя и отдалённо, что следовал лишь глупому плану самых ординарных людей на планете «работа-дом» и далее за эти рамки никогда бы и не вышел, если б не огромнейшие казусы, которые ставили Землю в опасность. И если б не Сэм, так вовремя подавший ему руку...

Мужчина думал об этом, но, чем больше думал, тем сильнее понимал, как шибко облажался во всей своей прошлой жизни, как глупо действовал всегда и во всём; даже сейчас – вместо того чтобы сказать что-нибудь тёплое Уитвики, он упорно делал вид активной мыслительной деятельности, уткнув свой взгляд в ещё дымящийся кофе. «А если подумать, он был прав...» – думалось майору, но далее эта мысль так и не заходила, оставаясь в зачаточном состоянии. И, казалось бы, вменяемых причин для этого не было; просто Уильяму, уже готовому успокоиться и признать свою неправоту, хотелось услышать несколько слов, которые бы убили в нём последние сомнения. И опять всё зависит от Сэма. Леннокс догадался и до этого и решил, что надо этому как-то поспособствовать...

– Сэм, ты же не в обиде на своего тупого майора? – усмехнувшись, вдруг произнёс мужчина, прикрыв глаза и отпивая всё остывающего и остывающего кофе. Уитвики удивлённо на него посмотрел, легко улыбнулся и ответил:

– Нет. И мысли не было. Ты вправе сам выбирать, о чём думать и о чём волноваться. Правда, я бы не хотел, чтобы в такое время ты был чем-то опечален, но... – Он резко запнулся, словно его вдруг посетила какая-то иная мысль, уткнул взгляд в пол, а потом продолжил совсем тихо: – А ещё я не могу отвлечь тебя от этих мыслей... это и кажется довольно простой задачей, но в твоём случае всё как всегда сложно, Уилл. – Парень поднял голову и с какой-то нежной насмешкой глянул на него; Ленноксу было, собственно, не впервые стыдно, но в этот раз как-то особенно тяжко посмотреть на возлюбленного – будто какая вина неподъёмным грузом лежала на его сердце; впрочем, вина была, но давняя – мужчина был уверен, что все гадкие и язвительные словечки, направленные в адрес Уитвики его родителями, бывшей девушкой и друзьями, возникли из-за него. По факту это было действительно так; но Сэм всегда находил тысячу и одну причину, чтобы опровергнуть это. Майор подумал пару секунд, быстро глянул на ожидавшего его ответа парня и резко встал, потянув за собой свободной рукой и его. Уитвики поспешно встал и последовал за ним к перилам террасы; Уильям не смотрел на него, а глядел сосредоточенно прямо перед собой, словно размышляя. Сэм ещё мало чего понимал и лишь понемногу отпивал из кружки, вопросительно смотря на него.

– Ты можешь сделать это... отвлечь, – негромко начал Уильям, обернувшись к нему, но не поднимая на него свой взгляд, будто боясь посмотреть в его тёплые глаза. – Правда, я чувствую себя кругом эгоистом и виноватым. Но прошу лишь только пары слов. И, поверь, они развеют все мои сомнения. Потому что будут твоими... Сэм. – Парень уже всё понял с первых слов и теперь хитро улыбался, поставив кружку с кофе на перила, а сам обвив руками шею майора и пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза. Леннокс всё ещё был будто не в своей тарелке, хотя давно осознал, что возлюбленный вовсе не считал его эгоистом или виноватым, даже если по факту это было и так. Просто потому, что это был Сэм. А Сэм не мог не простить.

– А-а, вот в чём проблема, – с улыбкой проговорил он, ещё ближе прижимаясь к нему. – Я всё понял, майор. Из-за того, что глупенький мальчишка говорит не о том, о чём нужно, ты жестоко страдаешь. Господи! – усмехаясь, воскликнул он, откинув голову назад и посмотрев на темнеющее над ними небо. – Ты бы говорил сразу! – Опустил голову вновь. – А ещё прямолинейным себя называет... добьёшься от тебя только в последнюю очередь!

– Ну уж прости, Сэмми... – слегка сконфуженно сознался Уильям, коснувшись своим лбом лба парня; тот тепло улыбнулся, быстро поцеловал его в губы и тут же отстранился, чуть не толкнув кружку с кофе. Это значило и без слов, что он вовсе и не обижался. Опёршись о перила, он усмехнулся и, сделав глоток, с напущенным серьёзным видом начал.

– Значит, вы изволите сомневаться в том, что по истечению этого года наше положение останется прежним? – Леннокс тихонько рассмеялся, но кивнул. – Значит, диагноз мной поставлен совершенно точно! – с профессорским видом заключил Уитвики, пафосно отпивая из кружки.

– И какое же лечение? – едва сдерживая смех, спрашивал мужчина. Парень таинственно улыбнулся и хмыкнул, опустив взгляд.

– Несколько моих слов, пускай и наивно-глупых. Зато моих, ты ведь этого хотел? – Уильям кивнул. – Так вот... ты считаешь, что всё это ограничено во времени, что каждая вещь в мире имеет свой срок... Но это не так! Ты ошибочно, – Сэм развернулся к нему, – ошибочно сравниваешь наши отношения и, например... – он задумался, глядя в кружку и болтая в ней напиток, – И, например, кофе! Точно: кофе!.. Срок годности кофе – полтора-два года. И, взяв длинный отпуск в то же самое время, ты начинаешь считать, что, когда он подойдёт к концу, мои ожидания сбудутся и мы пойдём по разным дорогам с тяжким чувством на сердце. А это не так... – Парень скинул маску весёлости и уже давно говорил серьёзно. – Это не так, Уилл. Наша любовь имеет неограниченный срок годности в отличие от кофе. – Он потряс в руке кружку. – И даже если нам на время придётся идти разными дорогами, я уверен, что в нашей памяти останется много воспоминаний... хороших, лучистых, светлых, которые можно потом достать и ностальгически думать о них. Которые можно, к примеру, создавать здесь и сейчас. – Многозначительно и хитро глянул. – И которые, бесспорно, будут пропитаны ароматом кофе и... полны разномастным светом всех этих удивительных закатов. – Он махнул рукой в сторону уже закатившегося солнца, а потом поднял вопросительный взгляд на мужчину, стараясь рассмотреть, подействовало ли. И оно и вправду подействовало; собственно, по-другому и быть не могло. Леннокс завороженно слушал речи Сэма и теперь был будто в какой прострации, но сию секунду очнулся и нежно, благодарно посмотрел на парня. Этим взглядом и следующим прикосновением к его руке он выразил всё: и заверение в том, что никогда в жизни не забудет этих вечеров, бесконечных кружек кофе и головокружительных серьёзных разговоров, и благодарность за терпение, и нежность, и ласку, с которой никогда в жизни не смотрел даже на свою законную супругу и уж никогда не посмотрит... Нагнувшись к его уху, Уильям осторожно прошептал:

– Спасибо, Сэм... – А Сэму и не нужно было это спасибо, ему было достаточно лишь понимать то, что Леннокс запомнит все эти кофейные вечера. И уж Леннокс, поверьте, запомнит...

– Ты чувствуешь, Сэмми, насколько серьёзен наш нынешний разговор? – уже обнимая его, хитро спрашивал мужчина. Уитвики смеялся, кивал и старался допить кофе, что опять, в который раз, завершилось неудачей. Но это и не могло быть иначе – уж так стало заведено давно, что кофе не должно допиваться никогда. И это правило более чем устраивало обоих. Утаскивая своего солнечного парнишку в спальню, Уильям ощущал на душе такое спокойствие, какое доселе не испытывал; слова Сэма были последним штрихом в его композиции умиротворения... нет, они были им всегда – всегда успокаивали и приободряли его. А что до будущего... то, после слов Уитвики, о нём и не хотелось думать – что бы ни случилось, ответ у них будет всегда один: они в жизни своей не забудут это время, это чудесное время, наполненное беззаботными или серьёзными разговорами, приятным тёплым светом, удивительной красоты закатами и, безусловно, неисчислимыми кружками крепкого горьковато-сладкого напитка.

_Даже если придётся разойтись и разойтись надолго, эти невероятные, исключительные, безумные и до зависти счастливые кофейные вечера останутся до конца дней у них в памяти и... конечно же, в сердце._ Это Уильям и Сэм знали наверняка...

* * *

><p><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤


End file.
